Snowmobiles are popular land vehicles used as transportation vehicles or as recreational vehicles in cold and snowy conditions. Generally, snowmobiles are available for various applications such as deep snow, high performance, luxury touring, and trail riding, for example. In general, a snowmobile has a chassis on or around which the various components of the snowmobile are assembled. Typical snowmobiles include one or more skis for steering, a seat, handlebars, and an endless track for propulsion mounted to a central chassis. The engine drives a ground-engaging endless track disposed in a longitudinally extending drive tunnel. One or more skis serve to facilitate steering as well as to provide flotation of the front of the snowmobile over the snow in which it is operated. A handlebar assembly, positioned forward of the seat, is operatively linked to the skis for steering the snowmobile. The skis may be pivoted to steer the snowmobile, for example, by turning the handlebars.